


seven minutes in heaven

by rosecoloredsoon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Swearing, seungkwan hates hansol but loves him (?), steamy makeout session yeeeEE, what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 03:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15963458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosecoloredsoon/pseuds/rosecoloredsoon
Summary: where seungkwan ends up in a seven minutes in heaven game with the person he hates, but secretly loves, the most.





	seven minutes in heaven

**Author's Note:**

> hahah i started this last year and my lazy ass got it done the night before. i hope you enjoy ! ♡ cross-posted this too on my [tumblr](https://itadakimess.tumblr.com/post/177979255670/seven-minutes-in-heaven) ! check it out if you'd like hehe

Seungkwan wasn’t lying when he admitted his encumber of his given biomedical assignments had exhausted him, but maybe it was a mistake to admit all that to his dormmate who, without the shadow of a doubt, Seungkwan is sure he’s just acquaintances with. 

 

“Seokmin,” the exhausted boy says in frustration as he sips the last of his apple juice from his own solo cup, tugging on his dormmates sleeve. “let’s go home, please?”

 

“You two better stop making out before I walk over there myself and punch you!” Seokmin suddenly yelled behind Seungkwan. The latter turned around to find Jihoon and Seungcheol smiling sneakingly and looking at each other, as if they could communicate telepathically, before they both ran off somewhere Seungkwan wouldn’t really care about. “Now, what did you say, Seungkwannie?”

 

“I said that I wanted to —”

 

“Boo Seungkwan?”

 

Everyone abruptly began to cheer. Everyone but Seungkwan.

 

Then the next thing the boy knows, he’s pushed and locked into a wardrobe alongside somebody he hopes he doesn’t know.

 

“Your seven minutes start… now! Good luck in there!”

 

“What the fuck, you guys,” the person alongside Seungkwan growled, and in the dim light seeping through the cracks of the old wardrobe, Seungkwan can see a pair of hands flying to the doors as if they’d open. “Get me out of here!”

 

_ Chwe Hansol?  _ Seungkwan thought immediately when he had recognized the voice.  _ No way. No fucking way. _

 

Seungkwan bit his inner cheek just from yelling out  _ ‘Just another fine day as a college student being shoved into a shitty wardrobe with the person I hate most, right?’  _ in bubbling irritation. 

 

_ How, of all people, did I get myself stuck in here with Hansol?  _

 

Chwe Hansol. No, he isn’t the frat fuckboys Seungkwan knows and hate as well. He could probably be described more as,  _ Seungkwan’s rival in biomed?  _ Or maybe,  _ Why can’t the guy be anymore handsome and smarter than Seungkwan? _

 

Not that Seungkwan thinks he, Boo Seungkwan, is handsome, but he likes to take pride in his expertise in biomedical sciences. It’s most likely the latter though.

 

Okay, maybe Seungkwan didn’t really hate him. But how can you like someone who’s taken over your mind for the past two years, causing your grades to sink slowly? 

 

“Did you just say…” Hansol suddenly spoke up, snapping Seungkwan out of his long train of thought. “that I was more handsome and smarter than you? And did you just refer to yourself in third person as well, because that’s weird shit.”

 

Embarrassment and even more exasperation laced Seungkwan’s features, so God bless the dim light. How he was even that dumb enough to voice his thoughts, he doesn’t know either. “Aha-? I absolutely did not say that. Why the fuck are you accusing me- You think you’re handsome and smart, huh?”

 

“I- no, of course not,” The confused Hansol raised his hands in defense. “But, care to explain what you meant then by  _ why can’t the guy be anymore handsome and smarter than Seungkwan? _ ” 

 

Instead of explaining himself, Seungkwan furrowed his brows in an offended manner. “Excuse you, I do  _ not  _ sound like that.”

 

“Uh, that’s how you said it though?”

 

“Why would I talk in such a childish manner?” Seungkwan groaned, then proceeded to pinch the bridge of his nose as if it’d calm himself. All this bullshit definitely wasn’t going to help him get back to the safe seclusion of his dormitory. “You know what, nevermind. Don’t talk to me.”

 

“What are you guys gonna do for the remaining five minutes then? Just sit in silence?” Mingyu, one of the renown frat boys, called from outside the wardrobe with a few knocks on the door. “Boooring!” 

 

“We’re getting there, Gyu,” Hansol replied in a somewhat reassuring voice, yet Seungkwan can tell he’s just covering up. “Just be patient, alright?”

 

Both the two boys in the wardrobe could hear the eye roll in Mingyu’s voice when he replies, “Whatever you say.” 

 

“Okay,” Hansol was whispering now, as if he’s got a plan for both of them just to play along with the stupid game. “We gotta kiss just when the timer’s done.”

 

“W-what?!” Seungkwan said aloud, but the  _ shut the fuck up  _ gesture Hansol gave him worked. “I mean- what? Seriously, kiss you?”

 

“You don’t want to?”

 

“Um, I don’t know? I mean- no!”

 

Hansol chuckled lowly, and to be honest, Seungkwan had never heard anything more beautiful. “If you don’t want to, I don’t know what to do…”

 

“What do you mean?” Seungkwan had gotten used to the dim light, so he could see the subtle features of the younger male. “Why don’t you know what to do? Let’s just wait until the timer’s done!”

 

_ Even someone with half a brain like Soonyoung would know that Hansol was hiding something.  _

 

“Unless, you actually  _ want  _ to do something other than wait?”

 

Seungkwan could see the sheepish look on Hansol’s face that screamed  _ yes, please _ . 

 

“S...save my reputation, please.” Hansol whispers, almost too softly for Seungkwan to catch. “I can’t leave this wardrobe without… you know.”

 

“Haha, very funny, Hansol.” Seungkwan says in the most sarcastic tone he can muster, but he looks away to the other direction so the younger doesn’t noticed the blush on his face. 

 

“I’m serious!” Hansol whines, grabbing Seungkwan’s arm out of desperation. “Please?”

 

_ This headass,  _ Seungkwan thought as he turned around to meet the younger’s eyes.  _...is really begging me?  _

 

It took a while, but Seungkwan replied softly after. “Fine.”

 

“Yes!” Hansol whispers, pumping a fist in the air that fortunately doesn’t land on Seungkwan’s face. “So we wait until the last few seconds?”

 

“Who said we were waiting?”

 

Before Hansol could even finish his ‘ _ what? _ ’, Seungkwan had beat him to it with a sudden pin against the side of the wardrobe, then closing the gap between them with a kiss.

 

_...WHAT THE FUCK AM I DOING?! _ Seungkwan screeched internally, realizing he had acted faster than he thought, but it’s too late to turn back now, no?

 

Seungkwan must’ve made a thud when he had pinned Hansol, considering the audible cheering from outside the wardrobe.

 

Now that Seungkwan has thought about it, perhaps only  _ he  _ wanted to kiss Hansol. The feelings perhaps were  _ not mutual. _

 

And then Hansol decides to kiss back, more gently than Seungkwan had ever expected.

 

If their mouths weren’t still slobbering against each other, Seungkwan would’ve gotten an award for the  _ Best Banshee Screaming.  _

 

Then, as if things wouldn’t have gotten anymore better, the kiss had escalated from  _ sweet  _ to  _ hungry. _

 

Hands flew to Seungkwan’s torso, but they don’t push him away. Their heads tilted so their kiss is deepened. Seungkwan began moving his lips down the younger male’s neck. Seungkwan may have the look of innocence, but his mind clearly was otherwise.

 

“S-Seungkwan,” Hansol sighs when the latter snuck a hand into his shirt, feeling the cold palm against his warm stomach. 

 

“Hm? You want me to stop?” 

 

“...n-no. But there’s something I need to tell you-“

 

Unfortunately, before Hansol could finish what he was saying, the loud, annoying alarm went off, and the two are suddenly alerted and push each other off when the doors open. Everyone then had witnessed them looking like a mess, but they cheered anyway.

 

Both the two boys pant, because obviously that session had taken their breath away. 

 

“Thanks.” Hansol says under his breath, just soft enough for only Seungkwan to hear.

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

When they both stepped out, Hansol nearly falls over from the other fratboys jumping on him in excitement. And then Seungkwan begins to think he’s really dreaming, because he had caught the other’s flushed cheeks. How had he not caught that before?

 

Too exhausted to find out how, he simply nodded at all the crowd’s cheering, and wished his back doesn’t break from all the hard ‘pats’, before finally reaching Seokmin.

 

“Please, let’s go.”

 

“As you wish!~”

 

—

 

On their way back to the dorm, Seokmin and Seungkwan had run into Minghao, another one of the fratboys and a very close friend to Hansol and was particularly Seungkwan’s wingman, who had seemed to be at the party because he asked, “I thought you hated him?” 

 

“Your dumbass knows very well I would if he wasn’t so…you know,  _ him. _ ”

 

“Yeah, yeah- but what actually made you kiss him? You were always the type to never do something like that.” 

 

“Said he had some reputation to keep, and I didn’t want to ruin that for him because I’m a good guy, unlike you.”

 

Then Minghao chokes. “I can’t believe he actually used that dumb excuse, even after having us pretend he chose you!”

 

“Oh, shut the f- wait, WHAT?”

 

Seungkwan would’ve beat Minghao, then himself, to a pulp if his phone didn’t sound a specific tone.

 

He checks his phone, and yes, there was a text from Hansol himself.

 

**Minghao had probably told you now, and I’m sorry. But I’ll make it up to you tomorrow! So how does a study date sound?**

 

If Hansol wasn’t so Hansol, Seungkwan would’ve said no.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! kudos and bookmarks are very much appreciated ♡


End file.
